You Can't Bury this Baggage
by xBohemianPoetx
Summary: Something has happened five years ago, and the true reason is revealed why Roger hates Maureen. Rated T. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything RENT, all belongs to Jonathan Larson**

_Prologue (In Roger's POV)_

_Every time I hear her voice, I want to vomit. Every time she pouts her lips and whines that irritating "POOKIE!" to get something she wants, whether it be from Mark or Joanne, my skin curls. Most of the time the group thinks I harbor some resentment because of what she did to my best friend, and true it does make me sick, they don't understand the true depth of how much I despise her. I don't want to cause trouble in the group so I hold it back as much as I can, especially at Angel's funeral. _

_I think she knows too. She can never look into my eyes and every time she says my name it looks like she's walking on a bed of nails. Not that I'm complaining. I'd rather be around my lovely Mimi or Mark any day instead of that selfish bitch. Speaking of, he still runs around for her like a fucking lap dog. Figures. _

_These feelings are lingering in my heart, spreading like a cancer. I don't want to be a bitter person, but what she has done to me is unforgivable. I will never forget what she did five years ago, and I don't think I ever will. I will never EVER forgive Maureen Johnson. _

**What has Maureen done to Roger? Hmm… you'll have to wait and see. **


	2. Early Morning Tension

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything RENT, all belongs to Jonathan Larson**

Early Morning Tension

Roger Davis, Mimi Marquez, and Mark Cohen were sitting around a small table on a cold January morning at the crowded Life Café. All of them were talking and laughing, enjoying each others company. Mark had some green tea with lemon, Mimi had a hot chocolate, and Roger said he wasn't in the mood for anything.

"I can't wait to meet your family tomorrow Mark, it's going to be so much fun!" said Mimi, taking a sip of her chocolate.

"Yeah, your cousin's bat mitzvah should be cool" said Roger grinning.

"Yeah, _amazing_" said Mark sarcastically. All three of them laughed and continued talking.

The bell rang at the door, signaling someone had just walked in. It was Maureen Johnson, wearing a white winter coat, a blue hat, and a multicolored scarf. Mark and Mimi smiled, but Roger's gaze fell to the table.

"Good morning everyone! How is my Marky today?" she said gleefully. She pinched his cheeks and then took a place at the table. "So, what kind of crazy things will we be doing today? We can't just sit around. I know! Let's go shopping for our trip tomorrow!" Maureen said excitedly. Roger noticed Maureen touched Mark's thigh underneath the table.

"Mo, relax we're only going to be there for a day. It's only a three hour bus ride, not that I'm looking forward to it" said Mark.

"So, where's Joanne today?" asked Roger with his arms folded.

"She's at a meeting, you know, doing boring lawyer stuff" said Maureen.

"She's coming tomorrow, right?" asked Mark.

"Yep, she took of work for the bar mitzvah, it's gonna be a blast!"

"It's _bat _mitzvah Maureen" said Roger coolly.

"But Mark's always talking about his _bar _mitzvah" said Maureen.

"_Bar_ mitzvahs are for boys, _bat_ mitzvahs are for girls" said Mimi.

"Sorry, my mistake, I hate it when I look stupid, just one of those moments I suppose" said Maureen smiling.

"Because it's always about how you look isn't it?" mumbled Roger.

"What?" asked Maureen.

"Nothing, come on Mimi I have to go to the loft and get my stuff for the band's sound check. Let's go" said Roger. He grabbed Mimi's hand hastily and led her out of the café.

"Bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow!" said Mimi quickly with a wave as she left.

After they got to the loft, Mimi sensed something was wrong. "Roger, are you ok? You're acting very touchy today"

"No, it's nothing baby, just stress. The band and stuff, you know?" said Roger. He pulled her closer and put his arms around her waist.

"Well, maybe I can relieve some of that tension, hmm?" ask Mimi, smiling naughtily.

Roger smiled back and led her into his bedroom.

After a couple of hours, Roger walked out of his room and saw Mark and Maureen drinking in the living room. They both laughed hysterically, and Maureen was all over Mark.

"Yo..ou kn..oww" Mark stuttered. "Why did we ever break up?"

This was somehow hysterical to Maureen, and she laughed harder at this, causing some of her drink to fall over. "Because darling, I am a LESBIAN! Don't worry; you weren't that bad in bed that you made me this way"

Roger rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. He spotted Maureen's leather jacket and picked it up. Inside the pocket there was a piece of paper that said _Jennifer-275-5567_

"Figures" said Roger. He put it back on the table and walked back into his bedroom. Before opening the door, he heard Maureen say to Mark:

"Listen, can you come over tomorrow and help me pack for my trip, you know I can't do it by myself with all of my stuff"

"Sure, anything for you" he said back. They were looking into each other's eyes when they said this, and then she kissed him

"Thanks pookie" Maureen said after she pulled away from him.

"Slut" muttered Roger as he walked back into his room.


	3. A Cohen Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything RENT, all belongs to Jonathan Larson**

A Cohen Reunion

The bus ride to Scarsdale took about three hours. It was cold, and Mimi was huddling into Roger's chest to stay warm. All of them were dressed up in nice clothes, with one bag each. They were going to spend the night at Mark's house, since all of the kids were grown up anyway. Maureen and Joanne were sitting a row behind Roger. They spoke heatedly and tried to keep it soft.

"What was her number doing in your pocket Maureen!" Joanne hissed.

"She gave me her number, but I told her I was taken and I wasn't going to call her!" Maureen replied.

"Then why did you keep it!" said Joanne. Her voice got louder. Roger just smiled to himself. He felt bad that he was slightly enjoying this, he liked Joanne. _They'll see how she truly is one day _he thought to himself.

The bus finally stopped at the Scarsdale Jewish Community Center, where the reception was being held. There was a park right next to the center. As they walked out, Roger saw a young father, probably in his twenties, with a boy about four or five.

"Come on Joey, let's play football. Go long!" said the dad backing up to throw the ball.

Joey laughed and his eyes got wide with happiness as he ran back to catch it. Roger closed his eyes, trying to contain himself. He walked in with the others after a moment of watching the father and the son.

"Hello Mark! Over here!" His mother waved for them to come over at a table by the door. She was short, blonde, and wearing a light pink dress. She got up and hugged and kissed Mark. A stocky man in a suit got up and shook his hand.

"How are you doing son?" Mark's father asked.

"I'm ok. These are my friends, Roger, Mimi, Collins, Joanne and you guys know Maureen."

"Oh, yes. How are you dear?" Mark's mother asked uneasily.

"I'm going great, thank you Mrs. Cohen" she answered. Mark's father just waved hello and sat back down.

Mark's friends also eventually met his sister Cindy, her husband, and her two sons. There was lots of dancing and eating, and by the time the night was over, all of them were very tired.

They sat at the table for a little while, finishing their drinks.

"Mark, you guys are staying over right honey?" his mother asked him.

"Yes mom, thanks for inviting us" he answered.

"Anytime dear. You know Cindy was so happy to see you again. We all were" she said.

"Do you guys need some transportation there, I can borrow one of your uncle's cars" said Mark's father.

"No thanks dad, we can walk it's not that far from here and it's a nice night out"

"Honey, it's January, you'll freeze out there" said his mother worriedly.

"I'm going to call your Uncle Ben, he's got a van" said his father, getting up.

They all sat around making small talk as Mark's father made arrangements.

"So Maureen how's performing going?" asked Mrs. Cohen.

"It's going ok. It's not the most glamorous job out there, and sometimes you have to live on a budget and be tight with your money, I'm sure you know how it is" said Maureen.

Mark coughed and Mrs. Cohen just nodded and looked away.

"I didn't mean it like that, because you're Jewish or anything. Of course you don't know how it is, you guys have worked very hard to get where you are. I mean Marky went to _Brown, _very top notch school "said Maureen.

"You know Maureen, if you weren't so _loose _with your lips, you wouldn't get into so much trouble all the time" said Roger. _Oops, couldn't hold that one in_.

Maureen's eyes began to tear up and after a moment she rose quickly and threw her drink in Roger's face.

"FUCK YOU ROGER DAVIS!" she said and stormed out of the room.

Everyone at the table looked stunned for a moment until Mr. Cohen came back into the room. "The ride is on its way" he said.

Maureen ended up walking to Marks house despite the weather, and wouldn't speak to anyone the whole night. _Fuck them, what do they know? And Roger, what an asshole _she thought to herself.

The next morning after breakfast, Mark and his friends thanked his parents and got on a bus back to the city. The tension was very strong on the bus ride back, and Maureen and Roger just sat with their arms crossed, refusing to move.

"I've had it with the way you two are acting! It's embarrassing and very immature. We are gonna talk this shit out as soon as we get home!" said Collins all of a sudden.

"There's nothing to talk about. Roger Davis is a class A asshole and there's nothing more to it" said Maureen.

"I'd rather be an asshole then a lying, conniving whore who does nothing but screw people over to get what she wants!" said Roger crossly.

"Guys knock it off! Baby, you were way out of line with what you said to Maureen yesterday, I know what you meant. And Maureen, Roger is really stressed right now and says things he doesn't mean, right?" Mimi said, elbowing Roger.

"Oh I meant it "he said, not backing down.

Joanne and Mark just looked at each other and shrugged. Mimi turned away from Roger and rolled her eyes. Collins put his face in his hands. This was going to be a very very long ride home.


	4. A Less Than Divine Intervention

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything RENT, all belongs to Jonathan Larson. **

**Sorry this took so long I just got back from vacation! **

A Less Than Divine Intervention

As soon as the group returned to the loft, Maureen and Roger tried to go there separate ways. Collins looked at Maureen and said very sternly "_Sit". _She made her way over to a chair and sat, not very happily.

Roger hastily walked towards his room door but Mark stood in front of it and said "Oh no you don't, sit down." Roger found a spot on the couch and folded his arms.

"Alright, what has gotten into you guys? Didn't Angel teach you anything? This isn't the time to be bickering or berating each other, life's too short. Be careful what you say to each other, it could be the last thing you say to them" said Collins.

"Yeah, why do you guys hate each other so much? _Mark _is accepting Maureen better than you Roger" said Mimi.

_Quick, I have to think of something. I can't tell them, I won't tell them. _He looked over at Mark and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I just don't like her. She acts like she's some famous actress, but she's no better than the rest of us. Her diva attitude's annoying, and whatever Maureen Johnson wants, she gets. I'm sick of her trampling on everyone then looking like America's sweetheart. Hey Mo, was that kiss you gave Mark a "seal the deal" move or do you just like to string him along?" asked Roger. Joanne shifted uncomfortably but Collins didn't look convinced.

"I don't buy it. This screams personal. You're a shitty liar Roger Davis" he said.

Roger tilted his head back and sighed. Mark looked like he was figuring out something in his head. After a moment, Mimi spoke:

"Angel wouldn't want this, and you guys know that. We all have to stick together, we're family. It isn't right that you guys are so petty, especially at your age."

"She's right; you guys are acting like twelve year olds. Next you'll be pulling each other's hair" said Collins.

"Wait one second" said Mark. "Roger, you moved here five years ago right? Didn't you do back up music for off-Broadway productions to get money on the side?"

"Yes" said Roger like he didn't know the point of the question.

"And Maureen, you came here about six years ago, right?" asked Mark.

"Yes, and she did some off-Broadway shows to make money…" Joanne said.

Everyone looked at the two of them. Roger and Maureen never looked more uncomfortable in their lives.

"Were you two seeing each other?" asked Collins.

After a moment and a long sigh Maureen said "Yes, but trust me I'm not proud of it"

"We weren't actually dating, we were just hooking up" said Roger. Joanne, Mark, and Mimi all looked simultaneously uncomfortable after he said this. "And trust me, I'd like to forget it too" he added.

"You guys, that was in the past. You've got to heal and move on. So what if it was bitter back then, you both are happy with new love now. There's no reason you two can't be civil" said Collins.

"Is there more to this story?" asked Mark. "Because I have a feeling the quote unquote break-up isn't the reason you two are like this".

Maureen and Roger looked at each other painfully. "Yes there is more to it. We were "together" for a couple of months"

"I saw her almost every night after her shows, and I took her back to my place, no strings attached, or so I thought" said Roger.

"We thought everything was cool, he was an upcoming rock star, me a new actress, I found it very exciting" continued Maureen.

"We also lived a very careless lifestyle. Maureen loved booze, and I was just hooking up with any groupie I could get. We were reckless and selfish" said Roger.

"Well, it caught up with us eventually. One night we hooked up drunk, didn't use protection, and I got pregnant" said Maureen.

Everyone's eyes got wide and Roger clenched his hands tight and his eyes shut.

"I'm going to get a drink, I need it" said Joanne walking out of the room.

"Count me in" said Mark following her out.

Mimi and Collins just sat, soaking it all in. Everyone knew this wasn't over yet.


	5. Here Goes

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything RENT, all belongs to Jonathan Larson. **

Here Goes…

Roger looked out the window solemnly, trying not to break. No one, _No one _sees Roger Davis weak.

Joanne and Mark came back after a moment each holding a glass tumbler which looked like it had scotch and two ice cubes in it. Mimi looked at Roger, her eyes pleaded for him to open up.

Collins was the first to speak. "Ok guys" he said softly. "Now, continue."

Maureen exhaled and said "Well, after I found that out, I panicked. A baby! Roger and I could barely take care of ourselves. He wasn't on heroin yet, but we still lived in the fast lane. We both had careers to think about, and we both were immature and naïve. I knew neither of us could handle a child so I-"

"YOU KILLED OUR BABY! MY CHILD!" said Roger all of a sudden. He sprang out of the chair with a fire in his eyes.

"Roger, you knew we couldn't handle this! You knew!" said Maureen fiercely but didn't get the chance to finish.

"You didn't even tell me until after you did it! A child, something I've always wanted. It might not have been at the right time, or the right place, or with the right person, but they weren't a mistake. No child is. It might have given me something to live for Maureen, did you ever think of that? Would I have shot myself up with drugs or date someone as selfish and destructive as April if I did have something to live for! Now I can never have children again!" he said. "And to top it off, I had to have a child with you! That's what I resent. I'll never have a family now! All because you didn't want baby weight on you because you were an "actress" and actresses can't be fat, can they?" Roger continued.

"You think I had an abortion because I didn't want to get fat? How dare you! Do you know how it felt for me? Put yourself in someone else's shoes for once damn it! All you do is cry "woe is me"! Were you the one that carried the child, had it growing inside of you! Did you have to sit in that cold doctor's office and make this decision, no! You would have done the heroin and April anyway because that's who you are! You blame everyone and everything else for your problems! I'm sorry that I remind you of your past, but what do you want me to do, kill myself off like April did!" Maureen said angrily.

Everyone winced, expecting Roger to lash out. Instead he ran out of the loft and searched his pockets. He found his spare key to Mimi's apartment and went inside. Even though Mimi had been clean for months, he knew she kept a syringe she forgot to throw out somewhere. After looking everywhere he found one in her wooden jewelry box. After pocketing it he made sure he had some cash on him then left through the fire escape so no one could see him. Today The Man would have a reunion with an old customer.


	6. I'll Follow You

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything RENT, all belongs to Jonathan Larson. **

I'll follow you 

It was a cold but sunny January day in the city, and Roger walked along the bustling New York crowd to get to his destination. He looked over his shoulder every so often, making sure one of the Bohemians wasn't close behind. He didn't want them to see him so _desperate. _Soon he arrived at Central Park, contemplating whether or not he should go in. After a moment of deliberation, he walked up to the shady tree where The Man was always peddling his smack.

"Well, Well, Well, Roger Davis. I didn't expect you to come back. Maybe Mimi, but you? What a pleasant surprise" the Man said grinning, his dark eyes eyeing his next victim, or what he considered his customer.

"Yeah, whatever, just give me what I came for and I'll be on my way" said Roger.

"Here you go man" said the man. He slipped him the little packet of powder, and Roger slipped him the money.

"They always come back" the Man muttered to himself as Roger walked away.

Roger walked around aimlessly for a couple of hours, afraid of what he had just done? _What if they find out? What if Mimi hates me now? _

Eventually he made his way to a seedy hotel and went inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The remaining Bohemians were in shock for a moment after Roger had left. First, Mimi checked his room but he wasn't in there. She stayed in there a moment, and looked at his belongings. His beloved guitar, his leather jacket. _Damn it, he might catch a cold! _She thought to herself. After exiting the room, the Bohemians went around the apartment complex and began looking around. When they got to Mimi's floor they noticed her door was open. She was the first to step inside, followed by the others. The room looked like it was rummaged through, stuff everywhere. After a moment Mimi eyed the wooden jewelry box.

"Damn it!" she said. She began looking around, hoping Roger didn't find what she thought he had found.

"What is it?" Collins asked tenderly.

"He took the syringe that I had in there. That used to be my hiding place for it. I forgot to get rid of it. Oh God, I hope he's not in trouble" she said. She sat on her bed with her face in her hands.

"No way! I am not letting him do this again! Let's go guys!" said Mark strongly.

The rest nodded in agreement and they were all on their way. They checked the alleys first to make sure he wasn't hurt or dying in one. After no luck there, they tried Central Park, but the Man was long gone by then and so was Roger.

_Oh Roger, baby, where are you? _thought Mimi to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Roger was lying down on the bed and the needle was on the nightstand. He didn't touch it yet, he was too afraid. He heard the sounds of drug addicts, pimps, prostitutes, and others of the like in the distance. He closed his eyes and began thinking of his childhood,

_A thirteen year old Roger was sitting on his bedroom floor, listening to his records. Bands and artist like Led Zeppelin and Hendrix filled the room. Then, a loud bang on the door. _

"_Roger Anthony Davis turn down that fucking music or I'm coming in there!" screamed his father. He knew his dad would come in anyway. He began shaking, his heart pounding. Ever since his older brother Steven had died, his dad drank like crazy. His older brother was the apple of his father's eye. He got excellent grades, and seemed to be the perfect athlete and child. Roger was the fuck-up, growing out his hair and skipping class. The door burst open and there stood his father in the doorway._

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted. He picked up some of Roger's records and broke them. Roger got up and tried to leave but his father threw him down and began punching him_

"_YOU WERE A MISTAKE ROGER! A MISTAKE! You disgust me!" _

_After a couple more blows, he left Roger, alone, bleeding on the floor. _

Roger's eyes sprang open suddenly, and he was sweating profusely. He took off his soaked shirt and looked into the mirror.

_So this is what you've become, huh Davis? A wash-up has-been rock star with AIDS and no future._

He needed an escape, any escape. That needle looked pretty good right now.


	7. Runnin' On Empty

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything RENT, all belongs to Jonathan Larson. **

**Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed I appreciate all the comments they make my day!**

Runnin' on empty

Roger continued thinking, his reflection staring back at him.

_Look at all the people you've fucked over in your life Davis. Mark. That poor boy did everything for you while you were withdrawing. He held you up when you vomited, wiped the sweat off your forehead, made you soup when you were in pain. And how did you repay him? You cursed him, hit him, berated him, and told him to leave you the hell alone. I wonder what he thinks of you now. You couldn't even tell him about Maureen. I'm sure he hates you now._

_And Mimi. You gave her hell when she was using, leaving her all the time. She almost died because you left her and sent her over the edge. And here you are, with a needle you're ready to use, preaching to the choir about not doing drugs. _

_You screwed over Collins too. I'm sure he's worried as hell about you, which can't be good for his health. It's getting worse by the day. Every time you'd use, lie, steal, and run away, he felt it. And the way he looked at you at Angel's funeral when you ran to Santa Fe like a coward._

_Maureen. _He wasn't quite sure why she popped into his head, but then he thought _I think you hurt her the most. You were so selfish that you basically called her a murderer. You didn't even think about how she felt. Maybe she was right; you do blame everyone for my problems. She had to make that choice, and maybe she did go the wrong way about it but she's human. _

_Everyone must hate me now; I basically became an animal in there. And they must know by now what I'm about to do. I never wanted them to see me this way, but they're better off without whining, weak, and useless Roger Davis._

Roger went into the bathroom and tied a band around his arm and tapped his vein to make sure it popped. He knew that he bought a lethal amount from the Man, but it didn't bother him at all. He was ready.

_I'm coming April._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Bohemians desperately searched the streets trying to find Roger. They knew they were running out of time. While they were searching Collins stopped. The rest of them did too to see what he was looking at. The crappy looking motel had a large sign in lights on top that said "ANGEL INN".

"Can it be?" asked Mimi to Collins.

"There's only one way to find out" said Maureen.

All of them walked into the shady looking place and up to the front desk.

"Excuse me sir, is there a patron by the name of Roger Davis here?" asked Joanne.

"We don't really ask too many questions about our customers, as you can see, but if you describe him I might be able to help you out" said the employee.

"Here's a photo" said Mimi. The picture was of Roger, handsome as ever, with Mimi. They were at the Life café, smiling and holding each other.

"Yeah, room 215" the guy said.

"We need a key to that room! It's a matter of life and death!" said Mark.

The employee handed the key to them and they ran as fast as they could to room 215.

When they finally reached the room, they opened the door quickly to step inside. They weren't sure what they would find but they were praying for the best.


	8. To Hell and Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything RENT, all belongs to Jonathan Larson. **

To Hell and Back

Roger was lying in the bathtub with the needle in his hand. He began to push it into his arm until he heard:

"ROGER!"

It was Mimi. _How did they find me? _Collins broke the door down and ran inside the bathroom, followed by the others.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Mark. Collins lifted Roger out of the tub with a struggle. Mimi grabbed the needle from his hand and smashed it onto the floor. There were liquor bottles on the floor and Roger could barely hold himself up.

Collins laid Roger on the bed and made sure Roger was breathing steadily. Joanne was holding Maureen's hand, and Mark was pacing around the room. Roger was a little inebriated, so the others watched him as he slept. When he woke up later that night, he saw Mimi sleeping on the other side of the bed. Maureen and Joanne were sharing a chair in the corner and were fast asleep. Mark and Collins were sleeping on the floor.

_They did this, for me. _He felt a twinge of guilt. _I'm not taking the easy way out anymore, I owe it to them. I feel like such an asshole for putting them through this._

Mimi felt him stir and woke up a few minutes later. Roger stood by the window and looked down at the city below. Mimi walked over to him.

"Roger?" she asked softly.

He turned around startled and said "Mimi, look, I'm so sorr-." She put a finger over his lips and looked into his eyes.

"Shh, baby its ok. We were all so worried about you. I understand, why you didn't tell me. I wouldn't have judged you. I know why you're hurting. I'm so glad we got here in time, I couldn't live without you" she said sincerely.

"I just wish you didn't see me this way" said Roger.

"Roger, you're human. I wish you'd open up to me, I don't bite" Mimi said. She giggled at little. "It's ok to be vulnerable and open sometimes. I want to know about your past. I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine, remember?"

"After everything I've put you through when you were using, after all the things I've said and all the times I've left. Why do you love me Mimi? You could have anyone. You could have so much better" said Roger.

"Why would I want better when I have the best?" said Mimi. "Roger, I love you because you're creative, sensitive, thought you don't like showing it" she said then playfully punched his arm. "You're caring and thoughtful. And I deserved the hell you put me through; I should have stopped using a long time ago. We always look for an easy way out, an escape. It's human nature. I love your eyes, your smile. I love you Roger Davis and that's all there is to it" she finished.

Roger just looked at Mimi, amazed. No one had ever needed him or loved him that much in his whole life. Not April. Not his groupies. Not even his own parents.

"I love you too Mimi Marquez" said Roger.

They kissed for a while, then went back to sleep. The sun crept through the window at daybreak, and everyone began waking up. They all looked at Roger for a moment, and then he said "I know, I deserve it, let's hear it"

But instead of being reprimanded, they all hugged him, one by one.

When it was Maureen's turn, she was a little nervous.

"I'm so sorry I made you do this Roger. I'm sorry I brought up April and said those horrible things." she said.

"No Maureen, you didn't. You were right all along, it as all my fault, it's time I start taking some accountability. I need to grow up and start facing my past and my problems I'm sorry I said what I said. I don't think you're evil or a killer." Roger said.

"I understand" said Maureen. Then they embraced. And it wasn't awkward or faked, it was genuine.


	9. Going Home

Disclaimer: I do not own anything RENT, all belongs to Jonathan Larson.

This is the last chapter; I hope you've enjoyed this story!

Going Home

The walk back to the loft was about sixteen blocks, and everyone was quiet. There was light snow fall on the ground, and the air had a bite to it. All of the Bohemians seemed content, Roger most of all. He held Mimi's hand and whispered to her every so often. After a couple of blocks, The Man was standing on a street corner. He spotted them and made his way over.

"Davis, I've got more of what you want right here. You know I'm always open for business" he said with his trademark snake-like smirk.

"Get lost asswipe" said Mimi fiercely.

"Shut your mouth slut! Soon enough you'll come running back to me too, just like lover boy over here" he replied.

"HEY!" said Roger. He pushed the Man. "For your information, I didn't use it, so you're wasting your time here. And don't you ever speak to her that way again!" he said. Roger was nose to nose with the Man now.

"Whoa, take it easy" the Man said. He grinned the whole time he said this. "Come on Davis" whispered the Man to Roger. "Remember how it made you feel? How nothing could touch you? All the pain disappeared…"

Before the Man could finish his sales pitch, Collins stepped in between them and stood there. He towered over the Man and looked at him very sternly. The Man began to back up.

"I think he already gave his answer. I don't want to see a lowlife like you around my family anymore, understand? I'm sick of son-of-a-bitches like you trying to destroy people's lives to gain money in this city. So if I find you around any of us again you'll be eating through a tube, get it?" said Collins. He then stepped forward quickly, causing the Man to jump and fall backwards. The Bohemians laughed and walked away as the Man was still shouting behind them.

"You're pathetic Davis. You need your friends to protect you! They won't always be around. You'll be back you reject, you hear me!"

None of them turned back and soon they were at the loft.

"I'll make us all some tea" said Mark. He walked into the kitchen and began getting mugs and teabags out.

Roger, exhausted, just sat on the couch. Mimi joined him a moment later. She took his hand and leaned into his shoulder. He smiled to himself as he watched her fall asleep. He kissed her forehead softly and was careful to move her gently when he got up. He walked into the kitchen where everyone was standing, drinking their teas.

"Guys?" Roger said after a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Roger, anything" said Mark.

"How close was I?" he asked.

"How close were you to what?" said Joanne.

"How close was I to killing myself?" Roger said.

"What do you mean kill yourself?" said Maureen.

"I bought a speedball mix which I knew would be lethal. I was intending on dying last night…" Roger said. He looked at the floor. He was really glad Mimi was sleeping right now.

No one said anything for a couple of minutes. All of them stared at Roger.

"You were _very _close. The needle was in your arm man, all you had to do was push" said Collins.

"And, who took it away from me?" asked Roger.

"Mimi did. I've never seen her like that before. She just sprang into action" said Maureen.

"How did she look, like her face, her eyes" said Roger.

"Like her whole world was about to die" said Joanne.

Roger sighed deeply. _I can't believe I've done this._

"Don't worry, we got there in time, don't beat yourself up over this" said Collins.

"How do you know I would?" asked Roger.

"Because you're Roger Davis, which means it's like embedded in your personality" said Mark.

Roger laughed quietly to himself. "This is true" he said.

Mimi woke a few minutes later and was standing in the doorway. She rubbed her eyes and said "Babe, why did you leave?"

Roger walked over to her and put his arms around her.

"I never left baby, I'm right here" he said softly.

**THE END**


End file.
